transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bumblebee
Biography War for Cybertron He was summoned by Optimus to Corcapsia, and arrived. He informed Optimus that Autobots are close to taking Uraya. He was then ordered to spy on Megatron, and Bumblebee accepted his order gracefully. He then left to Darkmount. At Darkmount, he was warned by Ratchet before executing a guard and entering a vent. He travelled Darkmount through the vent systems and discovers a room where Fracture tortures Halogen. He then horrifically watched as Fracture executed Halogen. Bumblebee was attacked by drones, but quickly dispatched them. He manage to find the Throne Room, and was exposed by Soundwave's minions. He was demanded by Megatron to tell him what he learned. Bumblebee refused and had his voice box ripped out. He was taken to the Smelting Pool by Fracture and managed to escape. He used Norse Code to inform Ratchet, before being picked up via GroundBridge. In Iacon, he used Norse Code to inform Optimus Prime of Zetca and Megatron's known plan. He was ordered to remain in Iacon to be repaired by Ratchet. He was told by Ratchet that he would get voice box replaced. As soon as Ratchet left the room, Bumblebee disappeared from Iacon. He snuck up on Megatron and took the AllSpark from him. He found a nearby cannon and launched the AllSpark into Space, before being brutally injured by Megatron. He was saved when Prowl shot Megatron. After returning to Iacon, he was placed in Stasis-Lock by Ratchet. ''War for Cybertron Part 3'' 14 years later, he was made a member of Scattergun's new team, before he was captured by Soundwave and taken to Kaon, where he was found in shackled by Fallen Angel. He was then placed in a tube in Shockwave's lab, before being cloned and silently screaming in pain in the process. He was taken out of the tube and escorted to the dungeons by his clone, Scattershot. Upon entering the Prisoner Hold, he watched as Scattershot shot Starscream and led him out of the Prisoner Hold and out of Kaon. He and the rest of his Unit fled Kaon as Scattershot held the Decepticons back. He made it safely to the edge of the Gobotron Jungle, where he listened in as the others spoke to Scattershot. Upon shutting down for the night, he was viciously attacked by a Turbofox, only to be saved when the Turbofox is killed by Scattershot. The next morning, he boarded a Skiff with the other Autobots and fled towards the Sea of Rust. Upon the journey, he used Morse Code to inform Crosshairs that they haven't fueled in 3 days. Upon arrival to the Sea of Rust, he aided his allies in disassembling the skiff and building it into a radar beacon. Hours later, he spotted a rescue shuttle and warned his allies, before they were attacked by the Combaticons. He boarded the shuttle, before it headed back to Iacon. Upon return to Iacon, he jumped off the Shuttle with Ironhide. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1'' A year later, he was among the VARIOUS Autobots who boarded The Ark, before it blasted off into Space towards The SpaceBridge Portal. Upon the voyage to the portal, he listened as Optimus spoke of his regrets during the war and of their future when they reached the portal. Moments later, The Ark reached the portal and began to hurtle towards the Earth, where Bumblebee was deactivated upon crash landing. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 3'' Earth, 1984 TO BE EDITED... Earth TO BE EDITED... Relationships TBE Appearances TBE